marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shogun Omega (Earth-616)
'''Shogun Omega '''is a cosmically powerful anti-hero born after the Amatsu-Kami, the god of primordial chaos, Amatsu-Mikaboshi found a human vessel and merged himself with it. His human identity is unknown to the public as of yet. Shogun Omega wields an enormous Odachi japanese katana sword which was said to have been used in the creation of the universe itself, named Tensatsu. Shogun omega has become responsible for the deaths and murders of some of earth 616's deadliest and most powerful villains and heroes alike, he is regarded as a chaotic good character who's methods are extreme and unorthodox due to his zero tolerance for those whom would advocate acts of evil in any shape or form. Appearance Omega is a towering, imposing samurai draped in what seems to be solidifed darkness itself. His human features such as his skin and facial appearance, if he has any, are completely covered by a mystical, form fitting black armor which gives him the appearance similar to that of a foo dog. His armor is unlike anything that of a human could make, characterizing its status as a cosmic existence that was spawned by Amatsu-Mikaboshi, the god of dark chaos itself. There is an opening in the back of Omega's facemask/helmet which allows his long, wild, flowing and untamed dark blood red hair to flow out of and trail down his back freely, a constant, threatening red glow in the eye sockets of his facial armor. Personality Shogun Omega's nickname is "The King of Wrath" due to his immense, constant visage of rage. He has zero tolerance for those whom threaten the balance of peace and put the lives of the innocent at stake, making him a chaotic good character. Omega has no qualms about brutally slaying and taking the lives of villains and heroes alike should he believe them to be advocates of the wicked and evil. Omega is a tireless warrior whom constantly searches out evil and wicked beings to slay without rest, whether it be on a planetary or universal scale. He is utterly fearless and displays absolutely no trepidation regardless of the scale of opponent that he may be facing at any given time, and has willingly opposed beings as strong as The Silver Surfer, Hulk, and even Galactus himself. Omega also has an extremely old way of speaking, often using olden idioms such as "thou" and "thy" rather than "you" or "your". Relationships Omega does not have any relationships or connection to other beings in the mainstream marvel continuity. He is a true loner whom shoulders the burdern of being a savior all unto his own, believing that any and all connection to others with such a responsibility only serves to put them in danger. Any relationship to anybody he has is usually a hostile one due to his behavior. Omega has amassed a vast roster of opponents, mostly evil ones, due to his need to slay all evils. Enemies Background Synopsis Powers & Abilities Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blade Wielders Category:Murderers Category:Earth-616